


higher

by stable_girl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:12:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9908234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stable_girl/pseuds/stable_girl
Summary: Lena invites everyone to a nightclub and I just wanted an excuse to write Sanvers bathroom!sex, honestly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second fanfiction I've ever wrote and English is not my first language I'm sorry

The two of them were getting ready at Kara’s. It was all the reporter talked about the entire week, since Lena had invited them to the inauguration of this new night club downtown over Game Night. Kara had on high waisted shorts and a black cropped top that showed some amount of skin   **“Are you sure this looks good?”** the blonde asked for the second time in the past ten minutes  **“Kara, it's a night club,”** Alex answered, putting down her eyeliner to look at her sister  **“everyone will be too wasted to care.”** she said with a small laugh, turning back to the mirror to finish putting her mascara.

The doorbell rang once  **“That must be Maggie.”** the tone in her voice was one of complete excitement, like it was always the case whenever the cop was involved. Alex ran to the door, stopping only to check the peephole and make sure it was really her girlfriend  **“Hey babe!”** she opened the door, facing lighting up at the sight of her girlfriend. She allows Maggie inside, giving a quick kiss on her lips.

**“Hey there-”** Maggie said, a smile playing on her lips as she took the time to check on her girl  **“damn, you’ve finally out-lesbianed me.”** Alex was wearing a see through button up black shirt, tucked inside her best pair of matching black skinny jeans and heeled ankle boots. The especial agent waved her hand dismissively, letting out the usual dorky sound she made whenever Maggie complimented her  **“pffft, I- it’s- I mean, look at you”** she could feel her cheeks turning a light shade of red. Maggie was wearing a short, tight black dress, that left her naked back exposed and a pair of dark red stilettos. Alex loved when Maggie wore dresses. And Maggie knew it.  **“You look great, babe”** Alex rested her hand on her girlfriend’s ass, a perky smile on her lips as Maggie leaned in to give her another kiss when Kara came out of the bathroom  **“Little Danvers.”** the short woman glanced over her shoulders, tearing her eyes from Alex and nodding at her sister-in-law  **“You both look great.”** the blonde said with her usual warm smile  **“Can any of you call the cab? I’m just finishing with the lipstick.”** she rushed back inside her bathroom  **“I’ve got it.”** Maggie was already on her phone confirming the ride with a grey Honda Civic which was just 4 minutes away.

___________

 

As soon as they arrived, Kara spotted James and Winn waiting for them by the club’s door **“Sorry to keep you waiting,”** Alex said as they approached the boys **“Kara here couldn’t settle on a single outfit.”**. She heard her sister mumbling something that sounded like _not true_ **“Little Danvers was a bit nervous about her date.”** Maggie teased, knowing how easy it was to get her all skittish. **“C’mon, Lena is waiting for us.”** Kara walked  inside the club, thanking Rao it was already near midnight so her friends wouldn’t notice how red her cheeks were suddenly getting.

Lena was sitting on a fancy-looking red velvet couch, talking to an also fancy-looking group of people. As soon as she saw them, the CEO excused herself and walked straight to them  **“Save me from these vultures!”** she greeted the whole gang, a large smile lighting her face, especially when her eyes laid on the reporter  **“C’mon, let’s get you all drunk!”** she grabbed Kara’s arms and dragged her over to the bar, gesturing to the other ones to follow her, which they all did. Lena ordered double shots of tequila for the six of them, Winn made a disgusted face that had everyone laughing.

It was the first time Alex and Maggie managed to take the same day off from work since they started dating. The secret agent was trying to keep it cool, go slow on the alcohol, dancing next to her girlfriend to the sound of the electronic setlist that the DJ had put on, but still, Maggie could tell she was holding something off  **“C’mon babe, where’s that party girl from college I’ve heard so much about?”** the detective had to raise her voice to be heard over the music that was currently playing.  **“Oh no Saywer, I don’t think you want to meet her.”** she  took a sip of her beer, watching as her girlfriend leaned closer to whisper at her ear  **“Try me.”** the reply was followed by a suggestive grimm on Maggie’s lips.  _ Oh what the hell  _ , it was her first night off with her girlfriend, she should enjoy every minute of it.

Next thing she knew, she was back at the bar, buying herself two shots of something called  _ Mind Eraser  _ and sending ‘em down, a nice warm feeling settling on her throat. As the night went on, they took times to go in pairs to grab everyone another round of whatever it was they were drinking. Alex let herself relax and let her old self take charge, because if there was one thing pre-med Alex Danvers knew how to do, it was partying. She danced with Kara when Beyoncé’s Crazy in Love came up and then again when a Rupaul song started playing - tho now she couldn’t quite remember which one it was. She was glad to know that her hot,  _ hot  _ girlfriend had some serious sick moves and she was also finding quite hard to keep her hands to herself, seeing what Maggie was able to do with her ass, her curves moving in the most sexy way, going up and down on the dancefloor.

Soon - well, probably not that soon, but a couple of the Mind Eraser double shots latter, Winn was passed out on the velvet couch Lena was sitting earlier, James was taking his shirt off next to the DJ, showing off his sixpack and making sure he’d have someone to take home with him that night. It was probably around 2 A.M. when Maggie leaned over her  **“Bathroom break.”** she heard the shorter brunette woman saying over the sound of some random remixed song. She turned to Kara, who was dancing  _ oh so close  _ to Lena  **“Be right back.”** she told her sister before leaving with Maggie towards the restroom, hands holding as she let girlfriend guide them through the drunk crowd.

They were giggling and tripping on their own feet, leaning towards each other, shoulders bumping as they laughed when they passed through a drunk James Olsen trying to wake up an even drunker Winn. As they entered the bathroom, Maggie went straight to one of the booths and Alex leaned against the bathroom wall, her eyes wandering through the room and taking mental notes that they were the only ones there. It as a very nice bathroom, she thought to herself. Very neat and clean, with four large round mirrors standing above a large black marble counter.

Her eyes followed Maggie, who had just come out of the booth and was walking towards one of the sinks to wash her hands. She didn’t know if it was her inebriated mind, or the dim light of the room - probably both, but Maggie was glowing. **“You okay, babe?”** she heard her tiny girlfriend asking, her voice sounded kinda husky because of all the loud talking over the club’s noise. She met the other woman’s eyes on the mirror -  _ damn, how could someone could be so sexy?  _ **“Have I told you you look stunning?”** she heard herself ask in return, taking in the sight that was the brunette bending over the sink reaching for the hand soap, her dress tight against her bottom. Maggie lets out a flustered laugh  **“Maybe when we left the apartment. Now I just look wrecked.”** she never knew how to simply take a compliment  **“Well... wrecked looks good on you.”** .

Alex let her feet take her to her girlfriend, approaching her from behind and putting her body impossibly close to Maggie’s, leaving wet, delicate kisses on Maggie's shoulder, her hands rubbing circles on Maggie’s ass, fingers slowly lifting the hem of her dress  **“It’s kinda hot, actually. Seeing you all messy and sweaty...”** her lips are moving smoothly against the other woman’s earlobe. She can feel Maggie’s skin starting to awake under her touch  **“The girls are gonna come looking for us.”** the detective still tries to reason, but Alex’s hand is wandering on Maggie’s lower naked back, her fingertips smoothly scratching the bare skin  **“Let them.”** her reply was barely a whisper.

She moved her hand to remove the brown wavy hair out of her way, the tip of her fingers brushing through the newly revealed skin, tracing a circles over the scar on her shoulder left from the bullet she took on one of the missions with the DEO  **“Who knew Alex Danvers had a kink for public places, huh? Careful babe, I might get you drunk more often.”** she could hear the crack on Maggie’s voice, her head shifting as a reflex to Alex’s touch, her mouth leaving a trail of soft kisses on the exposed neck  **“I don’t need to be drunk to want to** **_fuck_ ** **you.”** Alex heard herself whisper against Maggie’s ears, and although her voice was but a low growl, it was filled with a confidence only six shots of tequila - or whatever was on that drink - could’ve given her. Maggie lets out a moan, looking up in the mirror to find Alex staring back at her, both eyes piercing with desire. Without saying a word, Maggie turns around to face her girlfriend, her eyes meeting, the wanting almost tangible. The detective grabs the redhead by her neck, bringing her face down, her dark eyes resting on Alex’s mouth before crashing their lips together on a very passionate, very  _ hungry  _ kiss  **“Then fuck me, Danvers.”**

Their lips are clashing eagerly against each other, Maggie’s tongue brushes teasingly against Alex’s lower lip before biting it hard, stopping only at the sound of a faint whimper. Alex pushes her body hard against Maggie’s in response, her lips leaving the other woman’s to explore her neck, darting her own tongue out to lick the spot right after biting Maggie’s pulsing point, creating a hot, wet trace. Her lips darting ever lower, sucking the skin beneath it till it reaches Maggie’s collarbone, making the whole way back up. Alex reaches down to take a grip of the detective’s thigh, bringing her legs up. Her lips are back again at sucking and licking Maggie’s exposed neck, biting her earlobe and taking in the scent of her girlfriend’s woody perfume.

She feels Maggie’s hands her lower neck, grabbing a fistful of her hair and bringing their faces together, closing the distance between their lips on a kiss that drowned with craving. Alex carved her nails on Maggie’s exposed back - mentally thanking whoever made Maggie wear a dress that showed that much skin. Her fingertips running up and down the woman’s back, knowing it was sure to leave its marks that would still be there in the morning. She heard her name coming out from parted lips  **“ _Alex-_ ”** that sound,  _ god, that sound-  _ it was the best sound she’s ever heard in all her 28 years,  it was for her more intoxicating than any hard liquor she’s ever tasted. Her name sounded like a prayer on Maggie’s lips. And did she loved being praised.

Alex lips claimed every bit of exposed skin she could lay her mouth on, bringing one hand to Maggie’s chest, caressing a hardened nipple through the fabric of her dress, making a loud gasp leave the woman’s lips, grabbing her breasts as she did so. God, she could tease her for hours, but she knew they could be caught at any given moment. So as she felt Maggie wrapping herlegs around her waist, hands holding tight to her shirt, she slided down her right hand between Maggie’s tights, to the place she’s been just as eager to touch as she new Maggie was eager to be touched.

She slipped her hand into Maggie’s lace panties, her fingers getting soaked as she easely slided them inside Maggie’s wet folds “ **_Fuck-_** ” she heard as she entered her with two fingers at once, not sure if it was her voice or Maggie’s. Alex looked at the Maggie’s face as she suddenly took out her fingers almost completely, only to hear a loud gasp and push them inside again, this time not so gently, a whimper leaving Maggie's parted lips. She loved that sound, so she did it again, slowly moving her fingers out, teasing at the entrance with just the tips of her fingers before moving them inside again. It didn't take long to establish a steady rhythm. Over the last few months she had learned just exactly how and where to touch Maggie, she learned what made her moan, what made her forget to breath, _what made her lose control_.

She fastened the pace as she watched Maggie’s breathing become ever so more erratic. She entered her harder as she watched Maggie closing her eyes shut and throwing her head back, Alex taking the advantage to suck the detective’s sensitive spot just below the pulsing point. The strong grip Maggie had on tip of the marble counter, the rise and fall of her chest let Alex know she was  _ so close _ . Alex could feel Maggie’s walls tightening around her fingers as she moaned.  _ Fuck-  _ she loved the sounds that escaped from Maggie’s lips when she was fucking her. Maggie was  _ so fucking close  _ , and she knew what she had to do to push her over the edge. So she did. She gave a last, slow and deeper thrust, twisting her fingers inside her girlfriend’s wetness. That was enough to make Maggie crumble, a silent cry leaving her parted lips as she clenched her hands around Alex’s arms, making her stay inside her just for a while longer as her body melted into Alex's strong hold.

Alex breathed in the sight that was her girlfriend coming for her, because that too was a form of worship. She left a trail of soft kisses over Maggie’s neck all the way to her cheeks, slowly removing her fingers from inside her as Maggie started to come down from her high. She brought her hands up, brushing off the hair falling on Maggie’s face, pulling her chin for a soothing, less eager - but just as passionate kiss. They both opened their eyes, locking their gaze for just a second  **“We should head back.”** and then they both let out a lighthearted, playful laugh  **“Indeed, Danvers.”** Maggie replied as Alex helped her off the counter, her legs still shaky and not entirely to be trusted. They stopped in front of the mirror, trying to hide any track of what they had done and shared one last kiss before heading out of the bathroom, fingers intertwined and they made their way back to the bar.

**“Hey, what took you so long?”** Lena asked as soon as they reached her  **“There was a line on the door.”** Maggie said it first, knowing that her girlfriend was a terrible liar  **“Yeah, sure.”** Kara replied with a knowingly smile playing on the corner of her lips as she looked at her sister, who rolled her eyes  **“Don’t think we can’t see your smudged lipstick.”** Alex pointed back and Maggie burst laughing  **“I- We-”** the blonde started looking nervously between Lena and her sister “  **I don’t know what you’re talking about.”** Kara managed to ramble  **“Sure you don’t, Little Danvers.”** Maggie said, patting her sister-in-law on the back, while Lena was just finding it all very amusing  **“C’mon Sawyer, let’s get our girls another drink”** .


End file.
